Lighting systems of the kind referred to here generally consist of polygonal lighting modules, i.e. light emitting modules, which are arranged to form an arrangement of a desired shape and size. For example, walls are fully or partly covered with a lighting module arrangement for displaying large images, or three-dimensional structures are formed for aesthetic applications.
One lighting system is disclosed in published US patent application No. 2005/0116667 A1. In that prior art system the lighting modules are thin building blocks called tiles, and the lighting modules are provided with electrical and mechanical connection means for interconnecting the lighting modules. These connection means are provided at the sides of the lighting modules.
However, US 2005/0116667 does not disclose any solution of how to actually design the lighting modules in order to obtain the interconnections. The electrical connections are used for powering electronic circuitry of the lighting modules. It is desirable that the lighting modules can be freely assembled to a large unit, or arrangement, without having to consider orientation of each lighting module. In other words, it is desirable that arbitrary sides of different lighting modules can be face each other.